


Shades of Red

by Kalloway



Series: And then after... [1]
Category: Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade | Teknoman
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: David gets dragged along when Natasha offers to take Dead End shopping.





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Table 2 - Crimson

"Come on, David! We're going to leave you behind!"

David wanted to reply that he'd be moving a little faster if he wasn't stuck carrying dozens of shopping bags, but Natasha had turned her attention from him and directed it almost immediately to the display window of yet another store. 

Yumi was already peering in and beside her, Dead End seemed equally enthralled. And... that's why he was along. Dead End had asked him and, well, David couldn't really refuse. Natasha had basically offered Dead End a shopping spree for whatever he needed and apparently they were all going to shop until David dropped. Dead End did need clothing, though, and a few other things - David wasn't going to dispute that! But Natasha and Yumi didn't need to keep buying things themselves!

"We're gonna go in this one!" Yumi called, pointing. "They have every single color!"

Every single color of what? David made his way to the display window - he'd long-since given up trying to get all the bags into and out of stores and instead just lingered outside - and oh, it was a cosmetics shop and they seemed to have ever shade of nail polish on display. David had seen a lot of shades of red on a lot of women but he supposed he'd never really thought about them. 

Luckily for him, there was a bench nearby and once he sat down, he shuffled some of the bags around and combined them so he didn't have quite as many handles digging into his hands. 

And then he relaxed. It was a nice day, and it was nice to be out and social and... relatively happy and with Dead End. This wasn't something he thought he'd ever find or get or possibly keep... 

"You were supposed to come in and help me pick out a color."

David looked up at Dead End, who was smiling at him. Of course, he had a bag in his hands. 

"Mmm, red?" David tried. 

Dead End just laughed and sat down beside David and, after a second, shuffled bags to his other side so he could lean. David put his arm around Dead almost without thinking. 

"Actually, I got three reds," Dead End said as he opened his bag and pulled out three bottles. "Let's see-- 'Vicious Rose', 'Crimson Thorn', and 'Wicked Apple'."

David wasn't sure he saw much of a difference between them, but that was probably okay. He just nodded and let Dead put them away and then tuck the bag into another. 

"Natasha and Yumi are debating whether to buy half the store," Dead End added. "They're... refreshing, I suppose." 

He laughed and David smiled and...

"This doesn't feel quite real," Dead End admitted. "I don't know if I deserve this."

"Dead..."

"I know, I know." Dead shifted against David and caught him in a quick kiss. "I'm going to do my best to enjoy every minute of it."

Natasha and Yumi took another ten minutes in the shop, but neither David nor Dead End minded-- or noticed.


End file.
